The Art of Love
by Izzi89
Summary: Daidara and OC


A\N: This story is about one of my favorite Akatsuki members Deidara, it's going to be Her telling the story (BTW: in my story there is No such thing as Akatsuki, but it's still the shinobi world) so please, Enjoy *fingers crossed*:

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters, but Aoi is an OC

**The Art of Love:**

I've known Deidara for a very long time now, and for the better part of that period, I've had a major crush on him.

He's probably always known about that truth, but didn't really seem to be interested.

He was always talking about his art, how there was a piece missing, he described it as his "Unique one" I tried to explain to him how all of his works were unique, but he never listened.

Finally I decided that the best I can ever be to him was second best, after his art.

It was about 9 P.M that night when I heard a knock on the door, I headed to answer it, and to my great surprise, it was Deidara.

"Hey Aoi can I come in? un" he said. Of course, he stepped in before I could answer.

He paced in my living room as if he was nerves, and Deidara is Never nerves: "Is everything alright Deidara-Kun?"

He stopped to face me, he had an excited sparkle in his big blue eyes: "It's better then alright it's perfect" I gave him a confusion-full look so he continued: "Aoi I've finally done it, un"

"Done what?" I asked with even more confusion.

"I've finally made the "Unique one" hm" he answered with even more excitement.

To be honest I was very surprised, not that I doubted Deidara's abilities at all, but that he actually thinks that this one, is his best. Actually that made me kind of curios about how great is it?

"Would you like to see it?"

Deidara Really surprised me with this question; he had always considered me too dumb to appreciate or even recognize real art. I thought that over a few times in my head then guessed that he was very excited about it, and that he just wanted to show it to ANYone.

I nodded yes, so he grabbed my arm, and basically dragged me out the door.

He was much faster then me, him being a ninja and me not, so he had to slow his speed much much more so that I could keep up, but I barely managed that, so he grabbed my hand and pulled me to try and keep up with him.

As we were running I felt this icky, ticklish feeling as if something was licking the palm of my hand. I suddenly pulled my hand, that feeling was unbearably gross.

Deidera stopped and his big blue eyes were full of confusion as he asked: "Aoi-Chan what's wrong? un"

I didn't know what to say, if I tell him he might think I'm crazy, I have to think of an excuse, fast: "I uh… I'm feeling very tired, I can't run any further"

Deidara looked surprised, then I realized how stupid the excuse was, I was the person with the most stamina that he had ever met, or so he said. And besides we hadn't run much from my house.

"Are you sick?" he asked trying to figure out what my problem is.

"I um.. Didn't… Uh never mind I'll be fine" I said as I tried to distract him "Where almost there right?" I said that as I ran before him, not waiting for his answer.

We were soon at his place; I stopped and let him go in before me, then followed after.

"_What a dump!"_

That was my first thought when I walked into his apartment, but you can't blame me. There was clay plastered all over the place, unfinished pieces of art everywhere, yeah a Dump.

But hey I'm an easy going person, let him be a pig or Martha Stewart, it matters very little to me.

He led me to a closed side room, he opened the door and pointed inside, I walked in.

He followed after me into the room then stepped in front of me; behind him was something large, it was covered with a big sheet.

"This is it, un" he said that then slowly pulled off the sheet.

I watched in anticipation as the sheet very slowly slid off the statue.

Hmm, now How to describe how it looked?, well in one word: Weird, in two words: not impressive, three words: not all that, Four words:…. Uh forget it.

But Deidara was smiling, proud of his work: "So, what do you think? Un"

Did he just ask me what I thought of his art? But he never does that, the only person whose opinion matters to him, is his, so why is he asking me?

I looked at the statue, it looked like a cat got married to a pot, and had a baby that was, even by their standards, deformed, then that baby fell out of the 2nd storey window, no actually make that 4th floor window, onto a concrete floor, then got run over by a car, then walked on by a thousand people, then was placed here.

"It's uh… very…. Interesting" I stuttered, trying not to show my disliking of it.

I succeeded, Deidera looked very happy with my response, he said: "Did you notice how the past and the future blended together to make the present?"

_Did I see and blend the… huh? To make what and the what?,_ "Uh Huuuh" I answered cautiously as I nodded my head slightly.

His grin widened, well I'm glad one of us is happy: "Hey um Deidara-Kun?"

He looked at me with a "What-is-it" look on his face: "I um liked the art and all, but uh.. I gotta' get home it's getting kinda' late"

Deidara shrugged and said simply: "whatever you want, un"

He walked me to the door, and said good bye to me there.

Early the next morning I heard a knock on the door, I looked at the clock only 7:06 A.M who would come at a time like this.

I sighed and put a robe over my nightgown, I headed to the door in tired steps. I opened the door as I rubbed my eyes and said: "what is….."

I stopped, it was Deidara. I blushed as I tightened the robe around my self and stuttered: "D-Diedara-San! wh-… why is….. I was just… what are you doing here so early?"

"Aren't you going to let me in first? Un"

I hesitated at first, then stepped away from the door way to let him in.

He walked in and sat on the couch, I closed the door, then walked in after him, I stood there waiting to see what he was going to say.

"Aoi I was thinking, un, I know you wanted to have a relationship with me before, but I was too busy with my art, but now, I've finished my Unique piece, and was wondering if….. You know, un"

I leaned on a nearby couch with my elbow then said: "You want to be my boyfriend is that what you're saying?"

He nodded so I shrugged and said simply: "Okay, but since we are now going to be boyfriend and girlfriend, we have to make it official" Note: usually I'm not this out going, I'm actually very shy, but it was 7 O'clock in the morning!

He gave me a questioning look, so I continued: "you have to take me on a real date"

He thought it over in his mind a few times so I said: "how about going to Tsubaki's café? I've heard it's good"

He thought a little bit more then said with a smirk: "Nah I have a better idea, I'll come pick you up at 10:30, un"

I nodded as I thought about what he meant by pick me up, but I said any way: "Okay sounds fine to me"

He started walking away; I watched as his beautiful blond hair shine, he was perfect.

He walked out the door onto the balcony, then he gave me a side glance and a smirk before he jumped off, of course I didn't think into that, after all he is a ninja, they do that all the time.

The time was drawing closer; Deidara should knock in about ten minutes. I fixed my hair one last time then put my earrings on.

I sat on the couch waiting, ten minutes went by then another five, I waited some more then sighed with frustration, _what's taking him so long?_

I looked over at the clock and saw that he was only 7 minutes late, I sighed again, I have to keep my cool, I mean C'mon, I'm going on a date with Deidara-Kun!

Suddenly I heard a knock on the door, I jumped, my heart was pounding when I went to open it.

A gust of wind hit my face and made my hair fly; it was coming from the flapping of the wings of a giant owl!

"What in the world is this thing?" I yelled to Deidara, who was sitting on its back.

He extended his hand to me; his hair was flying all over the place: "come on hop on"

I hesitated and took a step back, he added: "Are you coming or what?"

"On that thing?" I yelled as I eyed the weird looking bird.

"Yeah what's the problem? Un"

I took another step back without answering, he jumped off the bird and stepped towards me as he grinned and said: "C'mon trust me it's safe, un"

When I didn't respond he sighed, then suddenly picked me up and jumped onto the giant owl.

"What are you doing?" I screamed as I hit his shoulder with a closed fist, but it didn't seem to have an effect on him. _Stupid dumb small weak hands._

He smirked as the bird shot up into the sky, I grabbed onto his arm as I screamed: "Iieaaaaaaaaaaaa _-Nooooo-_" the rest of my scream trailed off as we zoomed into the sky.

He was sitting on the neck grinning confidently, but I was holding onto his arm for my life, screaming of course.

But eventually as my fear faded away, at Deidara's insuring presence. I slowly looked around me; we were flying high over the village.

I looked at the ant sized people, and the tops of the buildings and large trees. To be honest it was a very beautiful scenery, not to mention the wonderful experience of flying.

I slowly started to feel more confident, I wobbly sat on my knees, they sunk a bit into the doughy back of the owl, stabilizing me. I then spread my arms as if I was a bird "Wooooh this is so much fun" I yelled with excitement.

Deidara just smirked as he watched me, but then he said: "You better brace yourself, we're goanna' do something deferent"

With that said, the bird suddenly changed its course, flying straight up into the sky. I screamed as I leaned back onto Deidara's arm, he just smirked.

Suddenly he grabbed me with one arm, then jumped off the bird pulling me with him! The bird continued flying up.

I was screaming very loud as I buried my face in Deidara's shoulder, I heard him yell with joy in his voice: "Katsu!"

I heard an explosion behind us; the pressure waves pushed us faster towards the ground.

I opened my eyes for one second, just to see that we're heading strait for the ground with increasing speed. I squealed as I prayed that Deidara knew what he was doing.

The next thing I knew we fell onto this spongy thing, I shrieked as we slid down in, I was still grasping onto Deidara's arm with my life.

"Aoi-Chan?" I heard Deidara say.

I cautiously opened my eyes, to see that we were standing in front of the café, I looked at Deidara's face, he was smirking mockingly as he added: "You can let go of my arm now"

I blushed and shyly did as he said. We sat at the chairs at the front of the café sipping juice. I was smiling as I watched him speak, he was going on and on about his art. I wasn't really listening; I was mostly looking at his face, eyes, and smile, as he excitedly spoke about his art. _What an adorable smile_.

"Aoi-Chan you didn't answer my question, Un" he said snapping me out of my day dreaming.

I jerked timidly, what should I say "I um… didn't uh…. Can you say it again?"

His beautiful big blue eyes stared at me confused as he asked cautiously: "Are you... mad at me for the whole flying and jumping thing?"

I waved my hands as I smiled nervously and said: "No no, it's not that, I liked flying, I was just…" _staring at your angelic face _"I was just thinking about something else" _what kind of a lame excuse is that?_

At that moment I dropped my fork, "I'll get it" we both said, at the _**SAME**_ time.

I heads collide, and our lips…. Well kinda' smashed onto each others'. I quickly pulled my head back and put my fingers on my lips in awe, _what just happened?_

Deidara put his hand on his forehead as he grunted, I was still in shock. "What?" Deidara asked as he looked at me suspiciously.

Should I tell him? Maybe he didn't notice. "Um Nothing" I answered quickly as I turned away.

Time passed by fast, it was now time to leave, Deidara offered to walk me home, I accepted.

As we were walking Deidara, without looking at me, slowly slid his hand into mine, and the next thing I knew, we were holding hands. I looked down at our hands with surprise, then looked up at Deidara's face, but he didn't comment. I accepted it as I continued walking.

Deidara was saying something when I had that feeling again, that icky wet ticklish feeling in the palm of my hand. I instantly pulled my hand away from Deidara's, as if I got an electric shock.

I stared at him as he looked me in the eye with confusion, I didn't know what to say, I decided to get away before he could ask any questions "I need to go home now"

"I thought that I'm walking you home, un"

I didn't answer him as I hurried away, then waved at him as I shouted: "I'll see ya' tomorrow"

He stood there not knowing what to say or do, as I escaped from his sight.

This wasn't the only date, Deidara took me on many others, but there was only one thing that was bothering me, it was that icky yucky disgusting weird feeling I got in the palm of my hand every time I held Deidara's hand.

Eventually I stopped holding his hand, it seemed to hurt him that I wouldn't touch him, I really loved him but I couldn't bring myself to tell him that merely holding his hand disgusts me to the core.

Finally one day when we were on a date, he stepped in my way and stared me in the eye as he grabbed me from both of my wrists and said: "Okay I've got to know what's bothering you"

I looked away as I said trying to duck answering him: "bothering me? There is nothing bothering me, what would make you say that?"

I said that then tried to pull away from his grip, but he just held on tighter as he added: "it's like you don't want to be near me any more, and I'd like to know why"

There it is again, that feeling, _why now? Why now?_

I pulled my hands from him, he crossed his arms as he gave me a clear (See-what-I-mean) look. I sighed as I looked away, I guess I have to tell him: "Look Deidara, I really like you and I enjoy being your girlfriend and all it's just…"

I hesitated but the look on his face said Go on, I took a deep breath then said: "It's just that… every time you touch me I feel this weird and disgusting ticklish wet feeling, and I don't want you to think I'm crazy, but I really do feel it"

Deidara gave me a weird look; _Oh man he thinks I'm __**Nuts**_, then asked slowly: "Is that it?"

I nodded shyly as I blushed; he stayed quiet for a few seconds, then suddenly burst into laughter. I looked at him confused; instead of answering he lifted his open hands to show me his palm.

_What the… _It was the oddest thing: He had these mouths in the middle of his palms, with tongs hanging out of them and everything.

I looked at him shocked, so he laughed as he said: "You didn't notice? I thought you knew a long time ago…."

I stared at him with surprise, he's right could I be any stupider, I blushed with embarrassment, he just giggled then said: "It's Okay… but if it was bothering you so much why didn't you just tell me? un"

I didn't know what to say, so he continued: "but I have a simple solution for your problem" I gave him a questioning look to elaborate "I'll just wear gloves" he said simply.

I blinked thinking over the simplicity of my problem, I am so embarrassed. I nodded shyly then smiled. Things might change for the best.

It's now a few weeks into our new and improved relationship, and we're getting along great.

It was late that night that I heard a knock on the door, I headed to answer it. And to my surprise it was Deidara: "D-Deidara-Kun what are you doing here so late?"

"I've got something to show you" he said as he led the way, I closed the door behind me and followed, He was heading to his apartment. I stared at him from the back, his hair, his half fishnet T-shirt, I wonder what it is.

He opened his apartment door and let me in, then led me to a side room as he said: "this is my newest and best creation"

I looked into the room, it was the same one that I saw his Unique one in. he pulled the sheet off of the medium sized statue as he said: "this one is my best work ever, un"

And….

"Oh Deidara-Kun… I'm… speechless" I yelled as I stared at the statue.

It was a statue of me! I looked at the label at the bottom, it read: "My Unique one, **Inspiration**"

End.

A/N: I know this story is totally plotless, originally I was planning that this story was going to be told by Deidara, but unfortunately I forgot and only remembered that six pages into the story, it was too late to go back and rewrite it all. Also the story was all meant to be about the holding hands theme, because I was thinking to myself "what would be Deidara's problem about dating?" and that jumped to mind, but I was unable to do accomplish that *Cries hopelessly* I'm soooooo sorryyyyyyyyyy I failed you guys


End file.
